


Fox and rabit

by hazzatommo_22



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzatommo_22/pseuds/hazzatommo_22
Summary: Louis Es un conejito.Harry Es un zorrito.Louis quiere hojas para su casa.Harry quiere alguien con quien estar.A Louis le gusta estar con Harry.No hay mucho que esperar.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson y Harry styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fox and rabit

ANTES DE LEER.

El zorrito Harry me recuerda al de la película "el zorro y el sabueso" y el conejito Louis me recuerda al de la película "La vida secreta de tus mascotas"

Así que he echo este collage (como yo le digo) solo para dejar en claro que en realidad me he inspirado en ellos alrededor de toda la historia.

Espero disfruten la lectura y muchísimas gracias por leer. ♡ 

🐰 🍁 🦊 

Es invierno cuando el pequeño conejito blanco está saliendo de su pequeña madriguera debajo de la nieve, y si lo preguntas; la nieve no llega a la madriguera gracias al increíble trabajo que el conejito Louis hizo haciéndola. La madriguera está casualmente llena de pequeñas y grandes hojas, algunas verdes y otras naranjas con un toque marrón.

Al pequeño conejito saltarín le encantaban las hojas, las ponía en círculo, dentro de su madriguera para poder crear una especie de camita chiquita que se hacía suave y placentera gracias al suave tacto de las hojas, aparte de que olían bien y el conejito sólo adoraba el olor que producían.

El también se las comía de vez en cuando, pero nadie debería saberlo. 

Son las seis de la mañana cuando el pequeño Louis está impulsando sus patitas en la nieve causando que su cuerpo de pequeños saltos y su esponjosa colita se mueva de lado a lado, el conejito está corriendo mientras mientras su naricita se mueve olfateando lo cerca que están las hojas.

Cuanto más cerca está, cuanto sus patitas delanteras pueden agarrar fácilmente un puñal de hojas, es justo cuando su vista es tapada por una peluda cola naranja con marrón. 

Como mis hojas, piensa el conejito.

—Disculpa, ¿Podrías moverte?, estoy tratando de tomar mis hojas.— el conejito le hace saber.

Aún está viendo su cola mientras acaba la pregunta, su mirada baja hacia las pequeñas patas negro con naranja, el zorrito le dirige una mirada aún dándole la espalda, como si no le importara tanto el hecho de que no lo deja pasar.

Después de unos segundos, el conejo analiza la situación, el no va a moverse ahora, el conejito afirma en sus pensamientos, se declara derrotado por el momento, se sienta sobre sus patas traseras y sus patitas delanteras le cuelgan del pecho, nariz moviéndose constantemente olfateando el dulce aroma de las hojas.

Sacude rápidamente su rostro cuando el zorrito lo ha volteado a mirar, lo hace porque sabe que cuando olfatea algo que le gusta su nariz de mueve rápido, sus orejitas se bajan pero se enrocan cuidadosamente detrás de su cabeza, como si de tomarse la patita se tratase.

El zorrito mira a Louis, orejas levantas con interés por saber que era lo que el conejito estaba tratando de hacer francamente inútil piensa el zorro porque ve como la nariz del conejo se mueve constante mente y sus ojos azules se abren enormes en espera de tomar sus preciosas hojas.

El zorro en serio se quiere reír a carcajadas porque el conejo simplemente es adorable, con nariz moviéndose más rápido que cuando seguramente lo hacen sus patitas y colita al correr.

Pero intenta evitar la risa que se le quiere salir en lugar de eso muestra una sonrisa de oreja puntiaguda a oreja puntiaguda evitando que algo más que sus sentimientos se muestren porque simplemente desea ya no ser bueno con nadie o no intentar serlo, después de que infinidad de animales fueron groseros con el, después de que nadie quizo ser su amigo por ser un temible zorro, rabioso y grotesco.

El ya no tiene esperanzas de encontrar a alguien con quien estar.

—¿Que haces aquí tan temprano y en pleno invierno, conejito?— el zorro pregunta curioso, cola moviéndose hasta descansar pacíficamente en la nieve mientras el zorro se sienta derecho y mirando hacia abajo para poder ver cada movimiento de la pelusa blanca inquieta.

Hay algo peculiar ahora en el conejo, y es que cuando el zorro le ha dado la cara, ha puesto sus patas traseras delante de él, como si no planeara correr o huir en cualquier momento, sus orejas están descansando detrás de su cabeza, con la guardia baja, y su nariz ya no olfatea. Como si toda su atención estuviera en el zorro.

Como si no le tuviera miedo.

—¡Hey! — el conejo le llama la atención pero aún está con esa peculiar guardia baja. — Me llamo Louis, no me gusta que me digan conejito, me hace sentir pequeño, solo para que lo sepas, zorrito.

Y es que es imposible que las orejas de Harry no se levanten, y su cola se mueva juguetona hacia los lados, mientras que su sonrisa aparece y las ganas de carcajearse de lo tierno que está siendo ese conejito, es imposible perder controlarse cuando ese tierno conejito se la está poniendo difícil.

Y se ríe, sin miedo a que el conejo piense que es un lunático o que se está burlando de él.

Se ríe, cayéndose sobre la nieve de espaldas, se retuerce riendo y su cola se está manchando de nieve, la está alzando porque los movimientos son rápidos y retorcidos pero es que simplemente no puede evitar reírse.

El conejito lo mira curioso y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta dándole una pequeña palmadita con una de sus patitas delanteras en su barriga.

—Zorrito tonto, deja de reírte de mi o te pateare. —le dice el conejo con una mirada que simula enojo pero realmente pareciera que la situación le causa cierta gracia.

El zorrito lo mira por lo que parecen ser segundos, de sienta de nuevo en la posición que tenia al principio causando que tenga que separarse de Louis.

—Me llamó Harry, por cierto, conejito, y no importa que me llames zorrito. — le contesta el zorro tan normal como hace unos minutos antes de reírse a carcajadas, como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

La nariz del conejito se arruga ante el apodo de nuevo usado, brinca sobre si mismo mientras mueve sus patitas en el aire como si estuviese listo para pelear por su nombre, mientras que sus orejas están aún detrás de su cabeza.

—Ven aquí zorrito, una batalla, tú y yo, patita contra patita. 

Oh y el zorro ahora sabe que el conejito está jugando, y no puede creerlo, ¡el conejito quiere jugar con el!

Harry no sabe que hacer, sus ojos se hacen grandes, sus patas comienzan a abrirse como si estuviese listo para lo que está por pasar, y es que ni siquiera está teniendo poder sobre su cuerpo. ¡Por dios!, el ni siquiera sabía que su cola podía moverse juguetonamente de esa manera, tampoco sabía que alguien quisiera jugar de esa manera con el y eso solo lo hace emocionarse más a él y a su cola que se mueve sin control de un lado a otro.

Sus patitas delanteras están más hacia delante causando que la mitad de su cuerpo esté hacia arriba y el otro inclinado, mira a Louis con sus ojitos de cachorro juguetón, y es sorprendente como Louis mira de la misma manera a Harry.

Dando saltos como un conejo juguetón, deteniéndose solo para mover sus pies en la nieve, sus orejas se paran rápidamente y la nariz se le mueve de pronto, junto con la pomposa colita blanca moviéndose en diferentes direcciones mostrando lo contento que ahora se siente.

Parece que al conejito se le ha iluminado la cabeza con una idea, y mientras finge estar listo para la guerra, toma al zorrito por sorpresa dándose la vuelta para comenzar a reír mientras corre lejos del zorrito.

El de ojos esmeralda parece darse cuenta y tan pronto como se da cuenta de que es solo un juego corre detrás del conejo, pataleando la nieve haciendo que se levante como si fuese polvo, piecitos hundiéndose en la nieve, copos de nieve cayéndoseles sobre las orejas y cuerpos, narices olfateando, sonrisas de oreja a oreja y una carcajada del conejito antes de rendirse cayendo de espaldas en la nieve pataleando sus patitas en el aire y manos mientras sus ojos están cerrados, y su pancita se mueve riéndose.

El zorrito se apresura hasta el conejito, hasta olfatearle la pancita haciéndole cosquillas al de ojos índigos mientras se ríe aún más a carcajadas.

—¡Basta, zorrito tonto, voy a morir si sigues haciendo eso!— Louis se queja mientras se ríe intentando escapar de la nariz de Harry y sus cosquillas oportunas.

Ambos saben que es una mentira, y eso solo ocasiona que Harry se emocione más mientras le hace cosquillas con la nariz y Louis solo está riendo a carcajadas hasta que Harry decide parar con las cosquillas, se sienta de nuevo sobre sus patitas mientras ríe esperando a que el conejito deje de respirar tan rápido y a que se recupere.

No tardan mucho, pero algo hace que el conejo tiemble, que sus orejas se muevan intentando abrazar su cuerpo, que sus patitas traseras se contraigan a su pancita y las delanteras tiemblen en su pecho.

Louis solloza con las orejas moviéndose locamente tratando de cubrirse, su cuerpo se mueve tan rápido y su nariz solo está oliendo tratando de buscar donde ocultarse junto con sus ojos. 

Harry se da cuenta, tan pronto como eso sucede corre para encimarse a Louis, lo atrae hacia su cuerpo para cubrirlo con su pelaje caliente, lo abraza evitando que algún aire le pegue, lo abraza para evitar que solloce, para evitar que su nariz se ponga mas roja y para evitar perderlo.

Eso parece calmar al conejito porque ahora solo está oliendo el pelaje de el zorrito disfrutando del calor que le brinda, sus patitas delanteras y traseras están casi llegando a su pecho intentando hacerse bolita contra el cuerpo de Harry.

Lo logra, sin embargo, y eso solo hace que estén más juntos, que el zorrito huela la cabecita del conejito intentando transmitirle todo su calor caliente.

—Voy a llevarte a tu madriguera, conejito.— el zorro le informa mientras se separa de el para ayudarlo a llegar a su madriguera.

Pero es muy lento porque louis solo quiere acurrucarse en el pelaje de Harry, sentirse calientito, cómodo, hogareño, y sentir la nariz del zorrito acariciandole la cabeza y las orejas para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Vamos, conejito, necesito llevarte donde estés seguro. —Harry le dice intentando alejarse pero fallando cuando el conejo se le acurruca más. 

Lo que Harry no sabe es que Louis ya se siente seguro en su pelaje de zorro.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos en los cuales Harry se resigna abrazando con su pelaje a Louis, enrollándole su cola en su cuerpo para atraerlo así mismo, lo mantiene caliente en la nieve, acostados y hundiéndose en ellas pero sin frío. Porque ahí está Harry y Harry lo está cuidando como nunca nadie lo haría.

Después de ese rato, parece que el conejo se ha dormido, así que el zorrito se aleja para tomarlo desde el cuello, donde está su piel, lo carga caminando con el buscando su madriguera que hace unos momentos había visto, se mete a la madriguera con dificultad dejando al conejito sobre la cama de hojas de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera de la madriguera escucha como el conejito está levantándose.

—Hace frío afuera zorrito tonto. 

—¿Y que propones que haga, conejito astuto?

—Que te quedes conmigo.

Posiblemente eso causa que la colita de el zorrito se mueva contenta, mientras que su estómago se revuelve, su corazón se aprieta y la calidez de algo desconocido abarca absolutamente todo su cuerpo.

El quiere que me quede.

Harry realmente no se detiene a pensarlo mas porque sabe que si lo hace eso solo ocasionará que se arrepienta, que corra lejos de louis, que huya por creer que esto solo es un juego pero Louis se ve tan sincero con sus ojos índigos siendo suplicantes y sus orejitas detrás de su cabeza mostrando que no le tiene miedo y está más cómodo de lo que alguna vez alguien pudo estar cerca de un zorro.

Así que acepta, acurrucándose en un extremo lejos del conejo, lo más lejos que puede en la pequeña madriguera pero eso es inútil cuando el conejo se levanta para acostarse sobre el, acurrucándose en su pelaje sintiéndose cálido y... como en casa.

Se lo permite, no se aleja ni se remueve porque simplemente no está incómodo, mueve su cola hasta el cuerpo del conejo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo como lo había echo antes y el conejo parece estar contento.

—Creo que mañana deberíamos ir por tus hojas, Louis.

—Ya no las necesito, Harry.

Esa confesión se pierde entre los suspiros suaves de un conejo, entre la piel caliente de un zorro, entre la nieve levantándose y haciendo escándalo, entre la escarcha bajando cuidadosamente de las hojas de los árboles, entre el frío que emana la estación del año, entre lo cálido que el zorro hace sentir a el conejito con su pelaje. 

Y sin darse cuenta Harry ama la calidez de la madriguera del conejito, ama las hojas sirviendo como cama, ama como están ocultos de la nieve y del frío, a pesar de que el zorrito jamás ha sentido la necesidad de la calidez.

Con Louis tiene la calidez y Harry no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Y sin darse cuenta Louis ama la nieve en sus pies mientras corre lejos de Harry intentando que no lo alcance, ama la manera en que el viento los mueve junto con la nieve haciendo que el zorrito tenga que abrigarlo del frío, a pesar de que el conejito siempre tiene frío y necesita calor.

Con Harry nunca tendría frío aún que fueran los días más helados en la tierra, y el realmente no cambiaría sus días de corretearse por nada.

FIN

¿Que les ha parecido? ): 

¿Malo? I know.


End file.
